1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel module for a computer enclosure and to the computer enclosure, more particularly to a panel module having a cover panel that can be opened forwardly or closed rearwardly, and to a computer enclosure having the panel module assembled thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional panel module 1 for a computer enclosure includes a main panel 11, a cover panel 12, and a linkage member 13. The main panel 11 is disposed to be assembled to a front side of a case body 10 and has an opening region 111. The cover panel 12 is connected pivotally to one side of the opening region 111 of the main panel 11 through the linkage member 13 so as to be openable relative to the main panel 11 to permit access to the opening region 111 or to be closable relative to the main panel 11 to conceal the opening region 111.
When the panel module 1 is assembled to the front side of the case body 10, electronic components (not shown) within the case body 10 are accessible through the opening region 111 of the main panel 11. Thus, when a user intends to remove or install an electronic component from or in the case body 10, the cover panel 12 is opened and the electronic component is removed forwardly from the case body 10 or pushed rearwardly into the case body 10 through the opening region 111, without the need to detach the panel module 1.
However, there are some drawbacks associated with the conventional panel module 1. Since the cover panel 12 is connected pivotally to the main panel 11 through the linkage member 13, when the cover panel 12 moves relative to the main panel 11, the linkage member 13 also swings pivotally relative to the main panel 11 along directions indicated by the arrow 14 in FIG. 3. In practice, it is only when the linkage member 13 is rotated to a closed position as shown in FIG. 3 that the cover panel 12 can be properly closed upon the main panel 11, as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, when the user wants to turn the cover panel 12 for closing upon the main panel 11, it is often necessary to adjust the linkage member 13 to the closed position in order to enable the cover panel 12 to be properly closed upon the main panel 11, which is relatively inconvenient.